


I Promise

by madiinwarblerland (orphan_account)



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Don't Kill Me, I know it's sad, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/madiinwarblerland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan and Evan are left in shambles from the aftermath of the inferno. Only this time, their pain and loss isn't equal. Dalton. Tweedles. One Shot. Rated for depressing theme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise

Fingers clenched tight around the long, damp feeling grass, his head hanging, his body drooping, Evan watched his brother. Watching would be the word to use, because he knew Ethan had to move soon. He just had to.

A quiet whimper of his brother's name, and Evan was beginning to loose it. His blond hair was burt, small wisps framing his face, the fried ends plastered to the side of head with blood and sweat. His body ragged and charred, his skin burnt a blistered.

"Ethan," he shook out, a trembling hand working its way over to the other, his long fingers dancing over the pale ones of his twin. "Ethan," was whimpered again, the blond crawling his way forward the best he could manage. His shoulder screamed in pain, the welts on his skin fought against his every motion, but he didn't stop.

His weary body collapsed over the others, a cough working its way from deep within, the taste of smoke and blood roaming through his mouth. He once again ignored it. "Ethan," Evan cried out louder, his voice shaking as fingers linked with Ethan's, his dirty and burnt ones looking far more sinister than his brothers equally burt, yet much more pale ones.

Evan shook his hand back and fourth, his muscles screaming as the other's arm just lay there limply, moving awkwardly with his forced motions. "Ethan!" He screamed, scrambling his body around to face him the best he could, tears forming in his eyes, his heart starting to fear the worst.

"Ethan! Stop playing!" He sobbed out, his eyes brimming red with unshed tears. "Ethan please. This isn't funny," Evan begged, his hands shakily moving up to shake Ethan's head weakly. Evan stilled. Ethan still hadn't moved. His voice hadn't made a sound. His eyes hadn't shifted slightly.

Evan bit his lips, his tears rolling over the edge, sticking to his lashes before falling off, branching down across his cheeks, the slightly salty liquid stinging his cuts a burns. He didn't care. This wasn't a time to care. "Ethan," he begged one last time, his mind allowing his fingers to do what he had avoided the whole time.

He pressed them to his wrist, pushing down harder and harder, searching for the small beat he knew wasn't there. He wasn't ready to give up. He moved to his neck. No luck. Evan sobbed, his head collapsing down to Ethan's chest, his tears rolling down, mixing in with the already blood stained shirt.

Evan brought his hand to Ethan's chest. No movement. He brought his lips to his brothers. No breath. He tilted his ear to the side, pressing down over his heart. No beat.

He closed his eyes, his body going numb, his limbs refusing to work. Evan's body was soon racking with sobs, his fingers clutching to Ethan's shirt, his legs clumsily tangled with the other's, his heartbeat drumming on wearily, his last will to live gone. "I love you," he whimpered out between sobs. "Ethan. I love you," he creaked open his eyes, turning them up to his brothers solidly shut ones. The last time he would ever see them, and he couldn't even see the light that always shone so bright through the shocking blue the two of them shared.

"I love you, and I'll be with you soon. I promise." He swallowed heavily, eyes drifting shut as his breathing slowed, his heart attempting to match the one that no longer existed.

"I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry!  
> Don't kill me....


End file.
